Storage containers, including boxes and cabinets, are often used in the construction industry to store tools, fasteners, and the like. Such containers are typically formed from one or more sections of aluminum or sheet steel. Typically, a storage container comprises a receptacle and a lid that is attached via a hinge to the rear wall of the receptacle. Exemplary storage containers include those sold under the name JOBOX™ by Delta Consolidated Industries, Inc. of Jonesboro, Ark.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a prior art container 10 in an open position. As shown, container 10 is a truck box, a type of storage container which is typically mounted in the bed of a truck, such as a pickup truck. Truck boxes are ordinarily mounted directly behind the cab of the truck and span the distance between the side walls of the truck bed.
Container 10 has a rectangular receptacle 12 and a lid 14 that opens to permit access to the interior of container 10. Lid 14 is attached to receptacle 12 via a hinge 16, which is typically a continuous or piano hinge extending the length of receptacle 12. Also, container 10 is provided with a lift cylinder or gas spring 18 mounted to the rear wall of receptacle 12. Gas spring 18 may support lid 14 in the open position shown in FIG. 1. In some prior art containers 10, two or more gas springs 18 are provided.
Storage containers also typically include a locking system to secure the lid in a closed position. For example, container 10 includes two latches 20 disposed in the front wall of receptacle 12. When lid 14 is in the closed position, locking members in latches 20 engage staples 22 on lid 14. Latches 20 include paddle handles 24 which, when lifted, cause the locking members to disengage from staples 22 to allow lid 14 to open. Locks 26 are also provided in latches 20 such that, when locks 26 are locked, paddle handles 24 cannot be lifted. Thus, lid 14 may be maintained in the closed position.
Other locking systems have also been used with storage containers. In particular, a “horizontal” locking system typically employs a padlock as a latching mechanism for the lid. The padlock, which is located at one end of the receptacle, interacts with an elongated latch rod that is slidably disposed adjacent the front wall of the receptacle. When the padlock is locked and the container is in the closed position, the padlock body blocks longitudinal movement of the latch rod. When the padlock is unlocked, an end of the latch rod can pass between the shackle of the padlock and the padlock body to move the latch rod to a release position. Typically, a lever is used to manually move the latch rod between the latched and release positions after the padlock is unlocked.
Additional background information on locking systems used with storage containers is provided in commonly-assigned U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. 2008/0110893, entitled “Lock System for a Container,” and commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 7,416,228, entitled “Container with Adjustable Rotary Lock,” both of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties for all purposes.